<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're All I Have Left by LeviathanDee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670859">You're All I Have Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanDee/pseuds/LeviathanDee'>LeviathanDee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And some fluff because I'm not without mercy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, It's time for some angst boyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanDee/pseuds/LeviathanDee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one type of devotion Lady never wanted from her beloved; The utterance of "sacrifice" tugging at Vergil's lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're All I Have Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady brushed her fringe away from her forehead, casually swiping the droplets of sweat alongside the espresso locks. It was a strange, tempestuous day for the walking arsenal, the sting of reopened wounds still fresh in her mind. It seemed that she could never agree on one thing with her unlikely beloved. One thing that ached, and could never heal. <em> One tiny, stupid, thing. </em></p><p> </p><p>She sat cross legged opposite the blue devil, twiddling her thumbs in annoyance. Or was it dejection? She could not tell. Admittedly, Lady was expecting a response from Vergil. Some form of apology, perhaps even recognition that the argument <em> did </em>happen, and it wasn’t some fever dream that she had thought up. Vergil simply sat on the couch, his leg perched across his knee, with his Blake anthology in hand. He appeared to be peaceful and nonchalant as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, she would let things like this slide, knowing his stand-offish personality was not something to be rivaled with. However, as she leaned forward with her hand pressing against her ankle, her knuckles turning porcelain from the sheer force of the angered squeeze, Lady could barely hold the tumultuous storm of emotions brewing within.</p><p>“<em>V</em><em>ergil Sparda. Talk to me </em>.” Lady caught even herself off-guard with her venomous tone, the rage filling her chest to the brim. Undoubtedly, Vergil’s quizzical, yet somewhat unreadable expression, made Lady’s anger boil searing hot.</p><p>“What is there to talk about?” His tone soft, he shut the book with one swift movement, running his gloved hand through the arctic locks. He continued to stare at the woman before him, knowing full well <em> why </em> she was upset.</p><p>“Are you serious right now? After all you’ve said?” The liquid sorrow began to well up in her eyes, her throat closing up from the nauseating anxiety of his past words. She was strong however, forcing the tears to sink back like a lingering, low tide.</p><p> </p><p>The devil inhaled deeply, letting his beloved’s sweet scent fill his senses. The few months that had passed from their first amorous exchange of body heat, he could never get rid of the high her presence caused. It seemed almost inevitable that two scarred souls would have such an instant and magnetic attraction. Though, inevitably, there would always be fractures between these souls. Both traumatised in their own way, they would grasp onto each other with their dying breaths, whether it meant tearing each other apart in the process.</p><p>Thus, these cursed arguments surfaced. These… <em> disagreements </em>.</p><p> </p><p>With a feline grace, Vergil knelt before Lady, lacing his fingers with hers. The tender cradling of her palm against his caused her breath to hitch. As the moments passed, Vergil’s eyes scanned over her features, admiring her dilating pupils as her own eyes trailed across Vergil’s features. They both lingered in their spots, unsure of the next step. Whether it was the bursting adoration they both felt, or the sheer unbridled rage at each other’s words that paused any action, they moved not a single muscle.</p><p>It took almost an entire minute of silence, of tense analysis of the situation, for the blue devil to finally bring himself to say these words.</p><p>“What I said was true. And I will not retract that statement. You matter to me. Beyond words. Beyond what you can imagine. Every moment I spend with you is a blessing so phenomenal, I would rend the very Earth to spend my last waking moments with you, just so I could experience your ardent love one last time;” Vergil brought Lady’s knuckles to his lips, trailing chaste kisses across her delicate skin, before resuming with a soft sigh, “that means, if there ever comes a time where your life is in danger, know that I will be there to take the <em> final blow </em> .” As these words rained down from his lips like delicate rose petals, his voice barely a whisper, a ghost of a bittersweet smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He wanted nothing more, but to keep her safe. Keep all he cared about in his clutch. Away from danger. Away from <em> death </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The tears seemed to only resurface in Lady’s eyes. In love’s wake, hurt was just as strong an emotion as adoration, for offering up one’s life for another is what transcendent love appeared to be. Lady had experienced so much loss in her four decades of existence, the thought of losing another was unfathomable. And yet, here Vergil was, offering his last dying breath so she could breath a million more. Grasping at his cheek, gentle in her movements, Lady pressed an amorous kiss to his jawline, lingering a little longer than needed with the touch. Their closeness seemed to turn into a gentle embrace, her fingers cradling the back of his head as he planted kisses along her collar bone.</p><p>“I don’t want your sacrifice, Vergil. <em> I want you </em>.” Her melodic voice caused Vergil’s ears to perk up. Even in hardship, she resembled a skylark, pouring love from her lips. That was all Vergil needed to hear, to draw her closer into his embrace. He squeezed her tightly, holding onto her like it was his last moment with his beloved.</p><p>“<em>Mary… </em>” </p><p>“Ever since the Temen-Ni-Gru, that moment on the tower haunted me. My father’s face, his last words. They followed me everywhere I went. I lost everything I cared about, by my own hands;” Her breath hitched, sorrow escaping like waves of the roaring sea, “I don’t want to lose you too, Vergil. <em> You’re all I have left </em>.” She cradled him protectively, burying her face in his arctic silver hair. It was an almost mothering instinct, her fingers grasping at the tufts of his hair, locking him in place so he would not leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re all I have left. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was a phrase they both understood well. The decades being less than kind, taking away all that was precious to them. But not this time. They would fight against what life would throw at them, their beloved at their backs. They would fight with a fervour against countless hardships to hold each other close. Be it man, demon, or a simple disagreement; They would be ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me, you will never leave.” Lady’s voice shook under the pressure of a soft sob, unable to control the brewing bittersweetness any longer. As she let go of the back of his head, Vergil lifted his gaze up to hers. Two doll-like eyes filled with tears, one a viridian green, the other a deep amaranth shade, stared back at him. They were expectant, desperate. He could not hold back his adoration for the woman he just embraced, craning his neck up to place a devoted kiss upon the bridge of her nose where a ghost of a scar lay.</p><p>How could he not fulfil something so virtuous? What monster would deny this bewitching creature something so innocent?</p><p>“Only if you can say the same.” He exhaled, cradling her chin so she could meet his gaze. Slowly, his softened visage turned into that of deep thought. His brow furrowed, awaiting her answer. Locking her eyes with his, she inhaled deeply.</p><p>“<em>I promise</em>.”</p><p>“Then so do I,” as his silver eyes trailed down, he began planting desperate, hungry kisses upon her lips, murmuring against her mouth, “<em>I</em><em> promise</em>.”</p><p>Upon hearing his voice, she returned his kisses with a fierce ardour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re all I have left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I’m glad you have me.</em>
</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>
  <em>We have each other. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>